


Avariel Week

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Misgendering, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Transphobic Character, Wedding Fluff, aerie is pining, aerie's dad is a horrid excuse of a man, also some punching (but good punching), character with chronic pain / a physical disability, gays getting married, horrible parenting, lots of misgendering, other than that this is all fluff, said character has self worth issues with seeming "normal", so he actively doesn't use his cane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Aerie Elandinai, half-avariel and photomancy sorcerer, has so far lived a long and insane life, and here are some glimpses into that life.Aerie and their entire adventuring party were all created by me, as OCs and dnd characters who had already saved the world and were dealing with being famous.
Relationships: Aerie Elandinai/Mithril Aberra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> In the writing discord server I'm in, we were given a week of daily prompts, so I decided to write each prompt all about Aerie. Hope y'all enjoy! I know I adored writing about this gay disaster.

Aerie was screaming. They usually weren't one to allow their frustrations to show, or allow negative emotions to impact them so thoroughly, but right now, they were screaming their anger into the void of night, having flown for what felt like hours just to make sure their party didn't hear. 

"It's not fair!" Aerie sobbed, finally finishing their piercing scream and sinking down into a nearby tree. "Why did I have to fall for someone in my own party?" They spoke to the night sky, to the stars and the moon and any creature who could hear them, even as they felt the disapproval from said sky and stars and moon. 

As soon as the 8 then unknown adventurers formed a party, all those years ago, Aerie had been extremely attracted to Mithril, the voted-on leader of their band of buccaneers. He was just Aerie's type, an older tiefling twink who clearly had no experience, and it almost felt like fate itself wanted Aerie to make a move and turn the tentative friendship into something more.

Well, fate was on board until it decided to give Mithril a conscience, and he had very firmly stated that any sort of relationship would throw a spanner into the works of the party at large, and that was why Aerie was now out here, screaming and crying at the universe, several years later. Somewhere along the way, they had truly fallen in love with Mithril, but now with their party being famous heroes there was such a slim chance of Aerie ever being able to express their true feelings, and their heart was aching, the warm glow that usually came from their skin dimming in response to the intense sadness. 

"Why did I have to fall in love with you, Mith?" Aerie whispered, as if they hadn't been shouted mere moments before, as if whispering the truth like a secret meant to be closely guarded would help the universe see reason and give them a break. However, there was nothing but silence to answer Aerie's plea. So, Aerie bowed their head and sobbed for a few minutes, before wiping their eyes and beginning to fly back to where their party had set up camp earlier in the day.

If only Aerie had looked into the shadows, as they might've been able to see a very shocked Mithril, who had followed them when they snuck out. And, maybe Aerie would've seen the hurt and longing that was also flashing in Mithril's eyes as he watched them fly away. But, unfortunately, fate wasn't Aerie's friend, so they saw nothing, and continued to believe their pining was one-sided.


	2. Confined.

"Father?" Aerie gasped, because sure enough, their father was stood in the hallway outside of their room at the inn, wings uncharacteristically folded behind him. It was shocking to say the least, Aerie had left home almost a decade ago, ran away in the dead of night to find a better life, and had now been travelling with a trio of adventurers for a few months. Yet now, now they had been found? 

"Son," Father greeted, which caused Aerie to visibly cringe and move away from the door slightly. Seeing this, Father pushed into the room, leaving Aerie even more surprised, turning to face him and letting go of the door. 

"Why are you here?" Aerie asked, using all of their energy to stay calm. Their father had been horrible throughout their entire upbringing, strict and unloving and horridly insulting to anything they or their siblings tried to do that wasn't strictly academic in nature, and don't even get Aerie started on how abysmal their coming out was (it descended into an hour long shouting match and Aerie running away from home that night). 

"I'm here to bring you home. You are an Elandinai, it does not become you to be an adventurer travelling in the muck."

"Oh is that all? Then you can leave." Aerie scoffed, grabbing the door handle to open the door again. However, the door wouldn't open, no matter how hard Aerie pulled on it. "Shit!" 

"How dare you taint our lineage with such vulgar language?"

"I'll swear as I damn well please," Aerie retorted, before banging on the door. "Hey! Mithril!? Zavun!? Hunter!?"

"Aerie?" Mithril's voice came through the other side of the door.

"The door's stuck somehow, can you get somebody to get it open?"

"Yeah, I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Great," Aerie sighed in relief, listening to the faint footsteps leaving before moving to the small table in their room and flopping down in one of the chairs. "I'm still not going back." Aerie spoke to their father again, who hadn't moved from where he was standing, but had allowed his wings to stretch out fully behind him.

"Generations of Elandinai have lived in the Great Glades, untouched by other civilisations, I will not have my son break that tradition."

"Didn't stop you from knocking up a *lot* of human women did it?"

"How dare you!?" Father's wings began to flair up, a clear sign that he was pissed off, but it didn't invoke the same primal fear in Aerie that it had when they were a child - it was still terrifying of course, but this was a fear Aerie could battle through, which is exactly what they did.

"We both know it's true. What, did you expect me to *not* notice that my wings aren't even usable for flight? Or that Icaria is the *only* child you've had with green eyes? Or that Daedamai and Talasphir look identical to only each other and in fact both have skin that is several shades darker than anybody else in the family? I'm only left wondering whether you paid all our mothers off or intimidated them into giving away their babies. 

"You dare speak to your father in that tone, son!?" Father moved to stand on the opposite side of the table. "Has being a ruffian rolling around in the dirt truly warped your mind?" 

"You were never really a father, just an unfortunate half of my genetics." Aerie shrugged, trying to keep in their anger as they casually admitted a life's worth of trauma. "And for the last time, I'm not your son, and being an adventurer has only taught me that there are people who see and respect me for who I am, so you can take your Elandinai "man code" and shove it up your ass."

"Peregrane Elandinai how dare you-"

"That's not my name!" Aerie yelled, hands slamming onto the table as they shot up, their veins glowing hot as anger overtook them for the first time in years. "I am not your son! Peregrane was so fucking miserable being one of your unloved bastards that he wanted to die rather than spend another day with you! **Peregrane** was depressed and alone and you did nothing to help him!" Aerie was trembling. They had been holding this to their chest for as long as they could remember, and now it was all being aired to the world, to their father, and in that moment Aerie did what they always wanted to do and punched their father round the face, watching with sick satisfaction as he fell to the ground in shock. "Peregrane never had the fucking guts to stand against you, but guess what? I'm not him. Your abysmal excuse for parenting destroyed him, and I rose from his ashes like a fucking phoenix. My name is Aerie, my pronouns are they/them, and I am not your son, or your child. Now, when that door gets unlocked, you are going to leave, and if you don't want to be killed by this phoenix you created, you will stay the fuck away from me for the rest of your miserable life, you got that?" 

The air was still for the next few seconds, Aerie standing over their father feeling more powerful than ever, before there was the unmistakable sound of a lock being clicked, and then the door swung open, revealing the owner of the inn, as well as Mithril, who looked a mixture of worried and annoyed, at least until he saw the sight of Aerie standing over someone who had crumpled to the ground. 

"Aerie?"

"Get out," Aerie spat down at their father, tapping him with their foot so he would know they meant him. Then, they walked out of the room, heading downstairs to get some fresh air, trying not to show how much they were trembling as they went.


	3. Wedding Bells Ring

Today was the day, and Aerie was a bundle of nerves and excitement. It was weird, the ceremony wouldn't *mean* anything different, after all, they had officially gotten married months ago in a tiny legal office, just the two of them, but this was different. This was an actual wedding ceremony, with all their friends and allies in attendance, and Aerie was wearing a dress in front of them all for the first time ever. 

Aerie was also nervous for Mithril. They knew he wasn't one for big publics events like a wedding, let alone *his own* wedding, but Mith was the one who insisted they have the wedding, probably because he knew Aerie would absolutely love it, which they currently were, so touché.

Now, clearly, Aerie's father wasn't present. Their father hadn't even attempted to make contact in the last 26 years since showing up at Aerie's inn room in a stupid attempt to bring them home, and Aerie was more than fine with that. That just meant that instead of a parent walking Aerie down the aisle and giving them away, Hunter was here, dressed in a beautiful forest green suit with his customary pink butterflies fluttering around him. 

They rounded a corner, and suddenly Aerie could see everyone, standing and looking at them, all smiles and joy. Some people looked shocked and amazed that Aerie was wearing a dress, but nobody seemed to bat an eye that it wasn't a stereotypical wedding dress, and was instead knee length and pitch black. However, once Aerie saw Mithril, the entire rest of the world melted away.

Mithril was stood at the altar, dressed in an all white suit, and he looked absolutely resplendent. He definitely seemed to be out of his comfort zone, standing almost alone in front of the sea of people, but he was there, and he was standing, and when his eyes landed on Aerie his expression changed instantly from discomfort to wonder, and Aerie couldn't help but blush, despite just how many times Mithril had looked at them like that. 

Without even really registering it, Aerie and Hunter had made it to the altar, and now Aerie was face to face with Mithril, and from there the ceremony was a blur. Aerie was too focused on taking in every little detail of Mithril's appearance, he had somehow slicked his hair back, exposing his forehead for honestly the first time in Aerie's memory, and revealing the scar that Aerie had found one quiet night while running their hands through Mithril's hair before they had even thought of one day getting married. Mithril's wings were tucked behind him, seeming almost too large and too dark contrasted against his suit, as if they were actually an eclipsed sun perpetually stuck behind him, and his tail, while unchanged, was flicking nervously behind him. Aerie would have to absolutely shower him in love and affection for doing this for them once they were back home. 

After the ceremony, everyone congregated around the huge buffet table, chatting and laughing and enjoying the wonderful weather. Seeing the opportunity for a few minutes alone, Aerie and Mithril sat down at a smaller table. Mithril audibly sighed in relief once he was seated, and it was at that point that Aerie realised he didn't have his cane on him. 

"How're you holding up?" Aerie chose to say, instead of hounding Mithril for the umpteenth time about being safe and always having his cane with him. 

"Exhausted," Mithril admitted, resting his head on his hand. "Remind me not to fall in love, I've never been more tired in my life." Aerie giggled at that, they could tell that Mithril was only joking. Aerie gently grabbed Mithril's free hand, intertwining their fingers with his.

"I'm so proud of you, y'know," Aerie smiled. "And thank you for putting up with this for me."

"How many years of parties can I reasonably get out of going to for this?" *Years.* That word made Aerie's heart skip a beat, it was the first time that Mithril had talked about his future and used the word years. They both knew his illness was slowly killing him, and neither had any idea how long it would take, so just the knowledge that Mithril actually saw his future positively for once? It was enough to make Aerie tear up as they laughed again. 

"For giving me the best day of my life? You get a lifetime pass to any and all social event." Mithril looked up at that, his gaze had been focused on their joined hands before now.

"Aerie are you okay? You're crying." Aerie simply waved their hand before rubbing their eyes gently.

"They're happy tears, I promise." Aerie then stood up, and made to pull Mithril with them. "Now, are you gonna get those wings working so we can be gay and have our first dance?"


End file.
